Natsuiro Fighting!!
"Natsuiro Fighting!!" is the 2nd ending theme song of the anime. The song is performed by Sora Tokui as Paruko Nanana. An English version which is also sung by her is used in the dub. It is the only one Buddyfight's ending which english version was sung by the original performer. Lyrics Buddy dee dee fighting,You can go further even further than before! Dazzling sunshine in those eyes. A hot hot summer time-Buddyfight! All of your hopes and dreams,shoot it up high into the blue sky. Dashing around in a trill. Feeling all tropical and high. Passion and thoughts in you,shout it freely without a care. You can go crazy and wild! Come on are you getting ready now? Even your holiday,Early start will make your day,What about this?,What about that? Go,challenge them, lets just go! Buddy dee dee fighting,You can go further,even further than before. Never ever giving up now,Show us this kind of power. When your heart is pounding fast it's because of a dream. Dreams that's bigger than yourself. Dazzling sunshine in those eyes,A hot hot summer time. Let it miracle delight! Buddy Fight! full size Buddy dee dee fighting You can go further, even further than before (Go go let's go) Dazzling sunshine in those eyes A hot hot summer time Buddy fight (Buddy fight go!) All of your hopes and dreams, shoot it up high into the blue sky Dashing around in a thrill, feeling all tropical and high (That's right!) Passions and thoughts in you, shout it out freely without a care You can go crazy and wild! Come on are you getting ready now? Even your holiday Early start will make your day What about this? What about that? Go challenge them, let's just go! (Let's just go) Buddy dee dee fighting You can go further, even further than before (Go go let's go) Never ever giving up now Show us this kind of power (Power of dream) When your heart is pounding fast it's because of a dream Dream that's bigger than yourself (Bigger bigger) Dazzling sunshine in those eyes A hot hot summer time Let it be miracle delight Buddy fight (Buddy fight go!) Season so bright and light Maybe that's what makes you wanna run and run Chances will always be there Hidden somewhere in your dreams (That's right!) Even when times are tough Kindness will always be in your heart I know for someone like you The future's always gonna be sunny Going hard at everything, cooler than anything! Don't be afraid of any mistakes you make Tomorrow will wait for you (Wait for you!) Buddy dee dee fighting going full of energy Play play play some more (Play play play more) Don't think twice and take a chance Challenge and attack (Summer sunshine) Summer color, hey boy, hey girl, if we're together Always gonna be fun (Always fun fun) Burning fire behind those eyes Turning up the heat Going further into the dream Buddy fight (Buddy fight go!) Buddy dee dee fighting You can go further, even further than before (Go go let's go) Never never giving up now Show us this kind of power (Power of dream) When your heart is pounding fast it's because of a dream Dream that's bigger than yourself (Bigger bigger) Dazzling sunshine in those eyes A hot hot summer time Let it be miracle delight Buddy fight (Buddy fight go!) Videos Category:Song